A date, A duel and a sacred place
by DragonFanatic10
Summary: The heat annoyed Brandon to no end, however Yuma was even more annoying, following him to a place he shouldn't know about. A duel offers the solution. Slight skyshipping,Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**DragonFanatic10 here,**

**And I brought a new story with me, in which Brandon is annoyed by the heat, Yuma thinks stalking is fun and a duel.**

**All effects used are from the TCG,OCG or anime. Some are even combined.**

**I don't own Yugioh Zexal, if I did my OC would appear in it, Rio and Reginald would have never become Barians, Yuma would have been smarter, and Kite would have got taken his soul away into the Barian world instead of dying on the moon.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I know that's its winter in a lot of places, but its a story that takes place in the anime and nothing is logical in the anime. Not even the weather seasons!**

* * *

Birds are chirping. The sky is blue. The weather is good. And it has been a year since the last dangerous threat. The Barian one.

Good circumstances to go chilling with friends or for couples enjoying the sun.

Like Brandon Kanbara.

He decided that, now that weather's still amazing, to go out with his girlfriend; Rio Kastle.

Exactly the reason why they were now enjoying the ice cream he bought. Before that they had already walked through the park. And he hates walking, but because it's Rio and a date, he just decided to go with it. The earlier he agreed, the earlier it would be over.

However it wasn't the walk through the park that annoyed him; He actually enjoyed it, but the weather was the reason for his annoyance; Damn, that weather. If he knew it was this warm he would have left his black pocketed, red bomber jacket at home. And chosen for a white V-neck T-shirt instead of a black one. He was dying in it at the moment and his jeans weren't helping either. It seemed that the only thing he didn't regret wearing was his trademark tag.

As solution to the heat swimming seemed a good idea to do, however seeing that everyone else in Heartland likely had the same plan, he decided against it. Besides, Yuma was there with Tori for their "date" as Tori called it. Yuma just sees it as hanging out irony. And besides, Brandon just couldn't deal with Yuma at the moment, not with this heat level. However, Brandon now regretted not going swimming. The water would be an amazing refreshment of the state he was in right now: clothes clinging to his body from the sweat.

And well, seeing Rio in a bikini wouldn't hurt either. Even though he had a feeling he will see that eventually. He hoped at least. However when that day comes it won't be hot because of the heat.

So, the pool being no option the blonde boy got an other idea. A place with a lot of shadows and where no one knew about.

"Come on." The blonde boy abruptly took a stand from the park bench he was sitting on just a second ago.

"Why? I'm still eating my ice cream." She didn't expect that he wanted to leave this early. She knew the park wasn't his favorite place to be, but this was just ridiculous.

"You can eat it while we're going there. I have to show you something." The answer was indifferent. Like he often was himself.

"Let's go then." With that she took his hand in hers, while holding her ice cream in her other hand and letting the boy lead the way.

Unbeknownst to them that they were being followed by people.

* * *

"I can't believe you just pushed me into the pool like that." Tori was complaning against Yuma. Yuma, didn't see to care however.

"Don't make such big deal of it,Tori. The pool is meant to be swim in!" That was true, if she didn't want to work on her tan, that is!

"Yuma, I wanted to work on my tan and you know it!" Yuma, was not listening anymore, just wondering if all girls were like this.

"Don't make such a big deal of it. It's way too hot to complain! And besides you at least got too cool down from the weather! And - hey is that Brandon over there? The boy had a concentration span of an insect.

"Yeah, I believe it's him." Tori couldn't believe the crimson eyed youth, why the hell did he wear a bomber jacket with this weather! If she didn't know better she would have thought he was mentally retarded, but she knows Brandon and he's everything except that.

Yuma intercepted her inwardly rant over the older boy's summer clothing. "Let's follow him!" Him? Hasn't seen he was with Rio? And wasn't that like, stalking?

"First, it's them. Rio is with him. Second, that's stalking, Yuma! They deserve their privacy!" And third, she wanted to spend time with him. Not that she would admit that to the boy.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Fun? Since when is stalking your friends fun? Especially when one of them, despite his I-don'tcare-who-you-are attitude and cold and harsh display, had a very short temper and would kick both their butts when he would discover it. But, knowing that Yuma wouldn't except a no, she simply gave in.

"Okay then, but don't let them discover you! Brandon will kick your butt when he does!"

"Don't worry, he won't discover a thing." And with that Yuma started following the pair, while they were still in sight.

Tori on the other hand, wasn't so sure of this all and hoped at a good ending. Until, she realised Yuma had already took off without her!

"Yuma, wait up!"

* * *

"Where are you bringing me?" Rio was now just done with it. Walking through alleyways, constantly looking behind him. Something was up and she wanted to know what.

"Just keep walking." Not really the answer she was expecting.

He looked around. Again. For the umpteenth time in a short time space.

"We're here." Finally, it was about time.

When she looked up she was surprised. Positively,that is. In front of her was a enormous flower meadow with the most beautiful flowers she'd ever seen, trees bigger than houses in Heartland, they brought a lot of shade, one even had a swing attached to its branch, a lot of grass and a little beach attached to it.

"So, what do you think?" He was rather worried because of the lack of words.

"It's amazing!" He was glad she liked it.

"Good." Until realisation hit him. The voice belonged to a boy! A boy he knew too well.

The boy turned around in the hope to confirm his assumption. Yup, Yuma Tsukumo. How dared he to come here! And how did he even know this place! No one in Heartland, except for him, knew about this place!

Tori and Rio were just hoping that Brandon wouldn't kick off and left Yuma alive. With emphasis on hoping.

"What are **_you_** doing here?" Yuma was met by an angry glare. His tone was harsh

"Man, this place is amazing. Why didn't you tell us earlier about-" Yuma got interrupted.

"I asked what are you doing here?" His glare not moderating.

"Well, Tori and I saw you walking and followed you here." Wrong answer. Brandon was angry. No, not angry. Raging, that was the word of it. How dared he! Following them and then saying it as if its the most normal thing of the world!

"**_Go_**." Yuma really needed to leave now. Brandon's rage was intensifying and if he didn't leave fast, he would fall victim for it.

"Go?" Yuma asked. Why did they need to leave? This was a public place and a amazing one at that!

"But why?" Why, he asked? Because this was his special place. Not his.

"Just leave. Or do I need to feed you to my dragons?" If he didn't leave now, then he might need physical power to do so. And he was afraid that Yuma's face would be on his butt then.

Yuma spoke up. "Well,feeding me to your dragon sounds nice. "What was the guy implying? He hoped it didn't was what he thought that it was.

"Let's duel!" Oh boy, not this again.

"If I win, we get to stay here." That sounded nice. Now was the question what was the condition if he won. 'Cause he wasn't planning on going easy on him after making him so angry.

"If you win, we'll both leave and forget we've seen this place and the way to it." Yeah, he was going to accept that duel. If he won it meant that they would leave. And despite them being his friends that was what he wanted.

"I hope you're ready Tsukumo." Yuma looked up in bewilderment.

"'Cause you're going to get that duel." Yuma's face immediatly lighted up. Unbelievable that the boy could be this happy about a duel.

"Alright, let's go then!"


	2. A duel

"Duel disk, set!" Yuma shouted, Brandon was just standing there passively while his duel disk readied itself.

"D-Gazer, set!" Once again, Yuma was the only one who shouted. Brandon simply placed it over his eye.

The duel system's voice was heard.

-Augmented Reality vision link established-

"Duel!" Once again, just Yuma. He really needed to stop that shouting. He was way too excited about this.

Brandon let him the first turn. "You can start." Yuma didn't need to get told twice and quickly drew his card.

"I summon Gagaga Magician in attack mode!" In front of him appeared a roped magician with shoulder pads, a trademark magician's hat and a iron chain around its body.

Gagaga Magician

Level 4

1500/1000

Spellcaster/Effect

Once per turn: You can declare a level from 1 to 8; this card becomes that Level until the End Phase.

"Then I activate the effect of Gagaga child in my hand. Which means that if I control a Gagaga monster I can Special Summon him."

A little boy appeared on the field. Wearing a shirt with a tie and shorts. A cape was draped around his shoulders and also he wore a magician's hat. In his right hand was a ice cream like item with a chain attached to it.

Gagaga Child

Level 2

800/1200

Spellcaster/Effect

If you control a "Gagaga monster other than "Gagaga Child", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When you do: You can target 1 "Gagaga" monster you control with a different Level than this card; this card's Level becomes the Level of that monster. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect.

"And I'll activate his other effect too! I will target my Gagaga Magician to let Gagaga Child's become a level 4 monster!" Swinging with it's ice cream like staff, it's level became 4.

Brandon knew what Yuma was up to. He wanted to quickly summon Utopia in order to rank him up fast, before he could summon a dragon. Dissapointing that Yuma was so predictable. This way he would never become a decent challenge.

**"Level 4 Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Child, Overlay! With these 2 monsters I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Come, Number 39:Utopia!"**

Out of the Overlay Network jumped said monster. Yuma's ace card was a white-yellow armored warrior with 2 blades as weapons. A monster that stood symbol for Yuma's desires; to remain strong, to never give up and to protect.

Number 39:Utopia

Rank 4

2500/2000

Warrior/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 4 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. During either player's turn, when any player's monster declares an attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the attack.

Brandon was right, Yuma summoned Utopia in order to negate attacks by using it's overlay units on his turn, in order to rank it up and defeat him before he got the chance to summon his ace on later turns. Not bad thinking of Yuma. But just not good enough.

"Now I set one face-down and end my turn."

" Draw." The cards he at in his hand were very promising for a first turn. Which meant, time to use them.

"I activate the effect of Vice Dragon in my hand to Special Summon him, because you have Utopia on the field and I have nothing. His attack and defense will be halved but I take that." In front of him appeared the said black dragon.

Vice Dragon

Level 5

2000/2400

Dragon/Effect

if your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), but its original ATK and DEF are halved.

"Next I summon Influence Dragon." A dragon appeared. It looked like a man who wore a dragon costume. So, a dragon is a big word.

Influence Dragon

Level 3

300/900

Dragon/Tuner

Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster you control; it becomes Dragon-type until the End Phase.

"Now, I tune Influence Dragon to my Vice Dragon." After that being said, the former disappeared into stars, before those stars formed tuning rings. Vice Dragon flew through the rings.

**"The tamer's heartbeat, will now sound through here! Take witness to it's earth-shaking power! Synchro Summon, Bring 'em hell, Red Dragon Archfiend!"**

Out of the rings descended a black dragon with red shoulder pads and devil like horns on his head. The big dragon's roar made the earth slightly tremble.

Red Dragon Archfiend

Level 8

3000/2000

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. This card must remain face-up on the field to activate and resolve this effect.

"Now, Archfiend attack Utopia." As said the dragon began to charge. "Scorching Crimson Flare!" As soon as the command was given the blast fired it's way towards Utopia.

"I activate Utopia's effect! By detaching one overlay unit, I can negate an attack of your monster!" With that an overlay unit disappeared around Utopia and Archfiend fire got shut down."

"Hmph. I play 2 face-down's. Turn end."

Yuma:

LP: 4000

Cards in hand: 3

Cards on field: Number 39:Utopia, One face-down.

Brandon

LP: 4000

Cards in hand: 2

Cards on field: Red Dragon Archfiend, 2 face-downs

"Draw, I summon Tasuke Knight in attack mode!" A red robot like samurai appeared.

Tasuke Knight

Level 4

1700/100

Warrior/Effect

When an opponent's monster declares an attack, while you have no cards in your hand and this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard, then end the Battle Phase. You can only use the effect of "Tasuke Knight" once per Duel.

"And I play the spell Full-Force Strike!" His face-down opened. Full-Force Strike. Brandon knew what the card did. He owned one himself and this card could help Yuma to get Archfiend of the field with using weaker monsters. Not bad.

Full-Force Strike

Spell

Target 1 face-up monster you control; this turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle, players take no battle damage from its attacks, and if it attacks an opponent's monster, destroy that opponent's monster after damage calculation.

"No need to explain, I know what it does." Yuma was surprised that he didn't look worried. His Archfiend was about to leave the field and he got a direct attack at him without that same Archfiend and he wasn't even flinching!

"Tasuke Knight will be my target. So know, Tasuke Knight attack his Red Dragon Archfiend!" As said his Archfiend disappeared and because of the spell's effect they both took no battle damage from the battle.

"Now, Utopia, Direct attack! Rising Sun Slash!" The monster charged at Brandon with its swords. Until...

"Face-down open! Wicked Rebirth!" The continuous trap card opened.

Wicked Rebirth

Continuous Trap

Pay 800 Life Points to select 1 Synchro Monster in your Summon that monster in face-up Attack Position. It cannot attack during the turn it was Special Summoned by this effect. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When the equipped monster is destroyed by a card effect other than this card's, Special Summon that Synchro Monster during the End Phase of that turn.

"And with it, by paying 800 Life points I can special summon one Synchro monster from my grave in attack mode." Of course, it was stupid of Yuma to think he could just launch a direct attack without response. It was a bold move, but when doesn't he do bold and stupid things?

"Return, Red Dragon Archfiend!" The black dragon returned just as soon as it was destroyed. The dragon roared after his appearance.

Yuma made Utopia stope his attack and ended his turn. Brandon drew a card. One that could be very useful. "First, I summon Delta Flyer." The dragon took it's stand in attack position.

Delta Flyer

Level 3

1500/900

Dragon/Tuner

Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster and increase or decrease its Level by 1.

"Then I activate the activate of Clone Dragon in my hand, which means I can Special Summon him when I summoned a monster." A little lizard like dragon appeared with a colorful aura protecting it.

Clone Dragon

Level 4

?/?

Dragon/Effect

When you Summon a monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Hand. When this card is Special Summoned this way, its name, ATK, and DEF become the same as the Summoned monster's. This card cannot declare an attack unless you pay 1000 Life Points.

"And because of that, It's name, ATK and DEF become the same as my Delta Flyer's." A window appeared and boosted the monster's ATK and DEF.

"I also activate Delta Flyer's effect, which includes that I can decrease or increase the level of a monster on my field with one. And I'll increase Clone Dragon's level." Once again the window showed up, now increasing the monster's level to 5.

"Now, I tune Delta Flyer to my Clone Dragon!" The former disappeared in little stars, before those stars formed tuning rings where the latter soared threw.

**"Gathering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! My galactic beast, Stardust Dragon!"**

A blueish-white dragon emerged out of stardust with a roar.

Stardust Dragon

Level 8

2500/2000

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.

_"Dammit, now he has 2 dragon's on the field. As if one wasn't difficult enough."_ While Yuma was speaking in his mind, Brandon already declared his next move.

"Now, Stardust, attack his Tasuke Knight!" The dragon began to charge an beam like flame from it's mouth. "Cosmic Flare!" The dragon let loose the flame on the poor robotic samurai. Once hit the samurai disappeared, just like a chunk of Yuma's life points.

"Arghhh." Yuma's life points fell down to 3200. But Brandon voice was already heard again. "Archfiend, attack! Scorching Crimson Flare!" The flames fired to Utopia, Yuma however had different plans.

"I detach an overlay unit from Utopia to negate your attack!" As said, Utopia's last overlay unit disappeared, now being useless effect wise. Yuma was just happy he still had some protection against the two dragons.

"Turn end." Yuma was surprised, no face-down? Guess he thought he would finish it on his next turn. Brandon on the other hand was thinking otherwise.

_"No need for a face-down, I still have a very good one laying. If I get and need to use it, that is."_

Yuma:

LP: 3200

Card's in hand: 2

Card's on field: Number 39:Utopia

Brandon

LP: 3200

Card's in hand: 1

Card's on field: Red Dragon Archfiend, Stardust Dragon, 1 face-down.

"Alright, I draw." And what he drew was just what he needed. A Rank-up card. Sweet!

"I play Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force! Now, I can rank up Utopia!" The idiot was smiling. However, Brandon let him. His smiling would die down in a couple of turns, anyway.

Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force

Spell

Target 1 face-up Xyz monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "C Number" monster with the same Type as that monster you control, but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) Then, if any face-up cards are on the field other than this card and the monster Summoned by it, negate the effects of those other cards, until the of the turn. If the Summoned monster battles an opponent's monster, negate the effects of that monster that would prevent monsters from being destroyed by battle.

**"Appear, Chaos Numbers 39. Seize the victory shining in the future ,overlapping thoughts, connected hearts shall change the world! Utopia Ray Victory!"**

A white armored warrior appeared with an extra pair of arms and swords.

Chaos Numbers 39:Utopia Ray Victory

Rank 5

2800/2500

Warrior/Xyz/Effect

3 Level 5 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card has a "Utopia" monster as an Xyz material, it gains this effect.  
● When this card declares an attack on a face-up monster your opponent controls: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card;negate that opponent's face-up monster's effects, also this card gains ATK equal to that opponent's monster's ATK. These changes last until the end of this turn.

"Now, Utopia Victory, attack his Red Dragon Archfiend!" He totally has this duel, with its effect it will gain ATK equal to Archfiend's which means a boost of 3000 and 2800 damage to Brandon. Then on his next turn he attack Stardust Dragon to deliver 300 points of damage. Then only getting rid of his face-down was left and the turn after that a direct attack! And then he and Tori could stay at that amazing place!

"And with his effect I will detach his overlay unit to make him gain attack equal to Archfiend's attack!" A window showed up, changing Utopia Ray Victory's attack to 5800.

"Rising Sun Double Victory Slash!" The monster charged at Archfiend at a high speed. Destroying Archfiend in the process. A window appeared and Brandon's life points dropped to a mere 400.

"He didn't even flinch!" Exclaimed Tori from the sidelines watching the duel together with Rio through their D-gazers.

"He doesn't have any reason to, he will easily win this duel." Tori understood why she supported her boyfriend, but this was just going too far! Yuma just destroyed his best monster and brought him down to 400 life points! How could she still be so sure of that!

The answer was indifferent, the way Brandon himself would say it. Because the duel isn't over yet. Tori simply exclaimed that he can't win this anymore and Yuma will be the victor. Even if the duel isn't over yet

"So, you're saying he's a bad duelist?" Rio's eyes got an evil glint to them and a scary aura surrounded her, like it often would do, just like that time with the mascot thing for the Super Secret Number Card Investigation Club.

"No, but-" And so the argument went on.

"I end my turn."

"Not setting a face-down, Yuma?" He was surprised to be honest, he didn't expect Yuma to think he would actually win this duel. But he would discover that soon enough.

"No." To be honest, he didn't have any cards to set, the only things left in his hand were monsters. Alright then, time to tell him about Wicked Rebirth's other effect.

"Wicked Rebirth's effect activates."

"But, that's impossible! You don't have enough life poins left."

"It's secondary effect. That includes that when the monster summoned with it comes back to my field when its destroyed by a card other than this one." Yuma didn't expect that.

"Red Dragon Archfiend, return once again!" And so said dragon came back. Again.

"My turn, draw! I play the spell Cup of Ace! By flipping a coin its effect will be decided." A coin was flipped and landed on heads.

Cup of Ace

Spell

Toss a coin: ● Heads: Draw 2 cards. ● Tails: Your opponent draws 2 cards.

"Heads, huh? That means I get to draw 2 cards." He did and what he got was good, very good. Pot of greed. Once again he got to draw 2 cards.

Pot Of Greed

Spell

Draw 2 cards.

"Now, I play Card Destruction. With it we both discard our whole hand and draw up to the number of cards we discarded." Both duelist discarded their hand and drew a new hand.

"Stardust Xiaolong effect activates! When it's in the graveyard while I have a Stardust Dragon on my field, I can Special Summon it from my grave."

The little Japanese dragon appeared on the field.

Stardust Xiaolong

Level 1

100/100

Dragon/Effect

If this card is in your Graveyard while you control a face-up "Stardust Dragon", you can Special Summon it. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed.

"I also Special Summon Red Nova in attack mode. I can Special Summon it when Archfiend is on my field."

A little diabolic fairy appeared.

Red Nova

Level 1

Fairy/Tuner

0/0

If you control a face-up "Red Dragon Archfiend" , you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is used as a Synchro Material Monster for "Red Nova Dragon" and sent to the Graveyard, Inflict 800 damage,to your opponent and draw 1 card from your Deck.

"I can also Special Summon Creation Resonator from my hand, when I control a Synchro Monster." A demon with a fan on it's back appeared.

Creation Resonator

Level 3

Fiend/Tuner

800/600

If you control a face-up Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

"Now, I tune my Red Nova to my Stardust Xiaolong." The Red Nova disappeared into stars and those stars formed tuning rings. Stardust Xiaolong flew through them and together they formed Puralis, The Purple Pyrotile.

Puralis, The Purple Pyrotile

Level 2

Reptile/Synchro/Tuner

800/1400

1 Tuner + 1 non-Tuner monster  
When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: All monsters your opponent currently controls lose 500 ATK.

"Now, I tune that same Puralis to my Stardust Dragon! The reptile disappeared into tiny stars before those stars formed tuning rings. Stardust Dragon flew through them.

**"Let the spirit of all dragons now spread its wings and soar through the galaxy, where it can be changed by the stars of faith, where it can become a new hope bringing star! Descend, Accel Synchro! Shine, Shooting Star Dragon!"**

A big jet-like dragon appeared from a space vortex with a roar. Bringing a harsh light upon the battlefield.

Shooting Star Dragon

Level 10

3300/2500

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner Synchro Monster + "Stardust Dragon"  
Each of these effects can be activated once per turn: ● Reveal the top 5 cards of your Deck. Shuffle them back in, and this card's maximum number of attacks this turn is equal to the number of Tuner Monsters revealed. ● Negate the activation of an effect that would destroy a card(s) on the field, and destroy that card. ● When your opponent's monster declares an attack, you can select it, then remove this card from play and negate the attack. During the End Phase, Special Summon this card that was removed from play by this effect.

"Now that its resting in the graveyard, Purpalis' effect activates and because of that Utopia Ray Victory loses 500 attack points!" A window popped up and lowered the monster's attack to 2300. Yuma was inwardly cursing.

"I activate the spell Monster Reborn. With it I can get back one monster from my grave. Return, Red Nova." The said monster returned again.

Monster Reborn

Spell

Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it.

"Now, I tune Red Nova and Creation Resonator to my Red Dragon Archfiend!" The two monsters disappeared into tiny stars before those stars formed tuning rings for Archfiend to fly through. Yuma knew what was coming and Rio and Tori, just like with the summoning of Shooting Star Dragon, stopped their argument to watch the summon of the creature. The discussion was now with how much difference Brandon would win, seeing that he had Shooting Star Dragon on and another dragon was soon coming.

**"The Dragon and the Devil, here and now shall become one. A new terrifying creature is born! Lift up the very roars of Creation itself! Make the heavens shake and the earth rumble! Descend from the inferno, Synchro Summon, Burn 'em down to the cinders, Red Nova Dragon!"**

Red Nova Dragon

Level 12

3500/3000

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

2 Tuners + "Red Dragon Archfiend"  
This card gains 500 ATK for each Tuner monster in your Graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of your opponent's Spells,Traps, or monsters. When your opponent's monster declares an attack, you can select it, then remove this card from play and negate the attack. During the End Phase, Special Summon this card that was removed by this effect.

Out of the inferno appeared a big red-black dragon, that could even make the most dangerous enemies shake on their legs.

"Oh, and because Red Nova was being used to Synchro Summon the Red Nova Dragon, you will take 800 points of damage!" The Red Nova appeared in spirit form and fired a small fire ball towards Yuma. When hit, his life points dropped to 2400.

Once summoned, Brandon spoke up to explain its effect. "My Red Nova Dragon gains 500 attack for every Tuner in my grave. So, count with me."

As said Yuma actually counted with him, what an idiot.

"Influence Dragon, Delta Flyer, Red Nova, Creation Resonator and Puralis, The Purple Pyrotile." Yuma gasped in shock, it already had a large amount of ATK and that would now even get boosted with an another 2500 attack points!

"However,-" It sounded from the other sound of the battlefield.

_"However, that can't mean any good."_ And Yuma was right.

"But, there are also Tuners you haven't seen and that's because of the work of Card Destruction. When I discarded my hand Dark Resonator and Debris Dragon were in it. Which means another 1000 attack points!"

Dark Resonator

Level 3

1300/300

Fiend/Tuner

Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle.

Debris Dragon

Level 4

1000/2000

Dragon/Tuner

When this card is Normal Summond: You can target 1 monster with 500 or less ATK in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. Its effects are negated. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon-type Synchro Monster. The other Synchro Material Monster(s) cannot be Level 4.

A window popped up again and boosted Red Nova Dragon's ATK with 3500, now being an amazing 7000.

"Now, this is the end, Yuma!" Yuma knew it and he certainly regretted not having a face-down to play on his previous turn.

"Shooting Star Dragon, attack." The dragon covered himself in harsh light, ready to attack. "Falling Star Slam!" With that the in light cloaked dragon soared at high speed towards Utopia Ray Victory. However, not destroying it because of its effect and dealing 1000 life points damage to Yuma. A window popped up and Yuma's life points fell down to 1400.

With Red Nova Dragon having a difference of 4700 ATK ahead of Utopia Ray Victory and no face-down, Yuma had nothing to protect his remaining life points meant the end of the duel and their leave from this place.

"Red Nova Dragon, attack!" The dragon slowly began the charging of its attack. "Blazing Soul Strike!" The dragon let loose the dangerous inferno. Yuma held his arms in front of his face in the hope the attack wouldn't hurt so much. Mission failed and life hit 0. The flames blasted Yuma off his feet. Falling butt first on the grass.

Once again a window popped up. A pic of Brandon was shown with the word WIN next it. Indicating that he won the duel.

Brandon wanted to speak up and tell them to leave, but Yuma beat him to it.

"That was amazing! Thanks for that amazing duel!" Yuma was as happy as a child with the duel, despite being on the winning hand. Brandon still didn't understand how he did that.

"As promised we will leave here and forget this place exists." He kept his promise.

"Thank you." Tori just swore she saw him smile, while saying that. And a sincere one at that.

Yuma and Tori started walking, but stopped when they heard a voice.

"Oh and Yuma." Yuma turned around.

"You're welcome." Maybe this meant they could duel more often. Yuma hoped they would.

* * *

"So, why did you want to have Yuma and Tori away from here?" Rio finally spoke up, roughly 3 hours after the duel. The sun was setting and Brandon who all this time has been laying on his bag,hands behind his head, eyes closed and laying in the shadows to protect himself from the heat, while she was just sitting next to him on her butt watching the amazing sight. It seemed to be a good moment to ask him now that the sun was setting and it finally started to cool down, even though it was still quite hot.

"'I always came here with my parents and brother when they were still alive." That didn't really answer her question. Nonetheless he kept talking.

"No one ever knew about this place except them. And I of course. They always told me and my brother that we can only show this place to our special someone. Someone we want to spend beautiful moments with. Moments we want to hold dear." Rio wanted to melt from his words, something that was totally unlike her. That he saw her as his special someone, it meant so much to her.

"So, this is place is like your precious place?"

"Yeah, I always come here when something's on my mind or when I have nothing better to do. The sight still amazes me. It never gets boring." A smile was evident on his face. That was a rare sight. Even for her.

"And that's why I wanted to share it with you, Rio. Because you mean a lot to me and you are as my parents called it, my special someone." Now, she really wanted to melt. How is it possible, she never had this feeling before, it's so out of character for her! And yet, he had this effect on her. Guess, that's called love.

"Thank you, for showing me this place, I really love it. And I promise to not let anybody know about it or show someone it." This place meant so much to him. It would be rude to let other people know or see the place. Besides, it had something romantic. A place only they know of. Yeah, that definitely sounded romantic.

"Thanks. But you don't love it more than you love me, right?" It was quite funny, she never heard things like that coming out of his mouth. But hey, there's a first time for everything.

"Maybe." The expression on his face was priceless. "Just kidding, I will never love something so much as you."

With that said they moved closer and their lips touched.

With an amazing sunset in the background.


End file.
